August 13
August 13 is the 225th day of the year (226th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 140 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Monday, Thursday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Tuesday or Wednesday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Friday or Sunday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 29 BC – Octavian holds the first of three consecutive triumphs in Rome to celebrate the victory over the Dalmatian tribes. 523 – John I becomes the new Pope after the death of Pope Hormisdas. 554 – Emperor Justinian I rewards Liberius for his long and distinguished service in the Pragmatic Sanction, granting him extensive estates in Italy. 582 – Maurice becomes Emperor of the Eastern Roman Empire. 900 – Count Reginar I of Hainault rises against Zwentibold of Lotharingia and slays him near present-day Susteren. 1099 – Pope Paschal II succeeds Pope Urban II as the 160th pope. 1516 – The Treaty of Noyon between France and Spain is signed. Francis I of France recognizes Charles's claim to Naples, and Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor, recognizes Francis's claim to Milan. 1521 – After an extended siege, forces led by Spanish conquistador Hernán Cortés capture Tlatoani Cuauhtémoc and conquer the Aztec capital of Tenochtitlan. 1532 – Union of Brittany and France: The Duchy of Brittany is absorbed into the Kingdom of France. 1536 – Buddhist monks from Kyoto, Japan's Enryaku-ji temple set fire to 21 Nichiren temples throughout in what will be known as the Tenbun Hokke Disturbance. (Traditional Japanese date: July 27, 1536). 1553 – Michael Servetus is arrested by John Calvin in Geneva, Switzerland as a heretic. 1624 – The French king Louis XIII appoints Cardinal Richelieu as prime minister 1704 – War of the Spanish Succession: Battle of Blenheim: English and Imperial forces are victorious over French and Bavarian troops. 1779 – American Revolutionary War: The Royal Navy defeats the Penobscot Expedition with the most significant loss of United States naval forces prior to the attack on Pearl Harbor. 1792 – King Louis XVI of France is formally arrested by the National Tribunal, and declared an enemy of the people. 1806 – Battle of Mišar during the Serbian Revolution begins. The battle will end two days later, with a decisive Serbian victory over the Ottomans. 1814 – The Convention of London, a treaty between the United Kingdom and the United Provinces, is signed in London, England. 1831 – Nat Turner witnesses a solar eclipse which caused the sky to appear a blue-green color, which he envisioned as a black man's hand reaching over the sun. Eight days later he and 70 other slaves kill between 55-65 whites in Southampton County, Virginia. 1868 – A massive earthquake near Arica, Peru, causes an estimated 25,000 casualties, and the subsequent tsunami causes considerable damage as far away as Hawaii and New Zealand. 1876 – The premiere of Der Ring des Nibelungen at the recently completed Bayreuth Festspielhaus. 1898 – Spanish–American War: Spanish and American forces engage in a mock battle for Manila, after which the Spanish commander surrendered in order to keep the city out of Filipino rebel hands. 1898 – Carl Gustav Witt discovers 433 Eros, the first near-Earth asteroid to be found. 1906 – The all black infantrymen of the U.S. Army's 25th Infantry Regiment are accused of killing a white bartender and wounding a white police officer in Brownsville, Texas, despite exculpatory evidence; all are later dishonorably discharged. Their records were later restored to reflect honorable discharges but there were no financial settlements. 1913 – Otto Witte, an acrobat, is purportedly crowned King of Albania. 1913 – First production in the UK of stainless steel by Harry Brearley. 1918 – Women enlist in the United States Marine Corps for the first time. Opha May Johnson is the first woman to enlist. 1918 – Bayerische Motoren Werke AG (BMW) established as a public company in Germany. 1920 – Polish–Soviet War: The Battle of Warsaw begins and will last till August 25. The Red Army is defeated. 1937 – The Battle of Shanghai begins. 1942 – Major General Eugene Reybold of the U.S. Army Corps of Engineers authorizes the construction of facilities that would house the "Development of Substitute Materials" project, better known as the Manhattan Project. 1942 – Walt Disney's fifth full-length animated film, Bambi, was released to theaters. 1954 – Radio Pakistan broadcasts the "Qaumī Tarāna", the national anthem of Pakistan for the first time. 1960 – The Central African Republic declares independence from France. 1961 – East Germany closes the border between the eastern and western sectors of Berlin to thwart its inhabitants' attempts to escape to the West. 1964 – Peter Allen and Gwynne Evans are hanged for the Murder of John Alan West becoming the last people executed in the United Kingdom. 1968 – Alexandros Panagoulis attempts to assassinate the Greek dictator Colonel Georgios Papadopoulos in Varkiza, Athens. 1969 – The Apollo 11 astronauts are released from a three-week quarantine to enjoy a ticker tape parade in New York City That evening, at a state dinner in Los Angeles, they are awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom by U.S. President Richard Nixon. 1977 – Members of the British National Front (NF) clash with anti-NF demonstrators in Lewisham, London, resulting in 214 arrests and at least 111 injuries. 1978 – One hundred fifty Palestinians in Beirut are killed in a terrorist attack during the second phase of the Lebanese Civil War. 1979 – The roof of the uncompleted Rosemont Horizon in Rosemont, Illinois, collapses, killing five workers and injuring 16. 2004 – Hurricane Charley, a Category 4 storm, strikes Punta Gorda, Florida, and devastates the surrounding area. 2004 – One hundred fifty-six Congolese Tutsi refugees are massacred at the Gatumba refugee camp in Burundi. 2008 – South Ossetian War: Russian units occupy the Georgian city of Gori. 2014 – Three train cars derail and 11 people are injured after a landslide hits a mountain train in the Swiss Alps. 2015 – At least 76 people are killed and 212 others are wounded in a truck bombing in Baghdad, Iraq. Births 1311 – Alfonso XI of Castile (d. 1350) 1584 – Theophilus Howard, 2nd Earl of Suffolk, English admiral and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Cumberland (d. 1640) 1625 – Rasmus Bartholin, Danish physician, mathematician, and physicist (d. 1698) 1662 – Charles Seymour, 6th Duke of Somerset, English politician, Lord President of the Council (d. 1748) 1666 – William Wotton, English linguist and scholar (d. 1727) 1700 – Heinrich von Brühl, Polish-German politician (d. 1763) 1717 – Louis François, Prince of Conti (d. 1776) 1752 – Maria Carolina of Austria (d. 1814) 1764 – Louis Baraguey d'Hilliers, French general (d. 1816) 1790 – William Wentworth, Australian journalist, explorer, and politician (d. 1872) 1792 – Adelaide of Saxe-Meiningen (d. 1849) 1803 – Vladimir Odoyevsky, Russian philosopher and critic (d. 1869) 1814 – Anders Jonas Ångström, Swedish physicist and astronomer (d. 1874) 1818 – Lucy Stone, American activist (d. 1893) 1819 – Sir George Stokes, 1st Baronet, Irish-English mathematician and physicist (d. 1903) 1820 – George Grove, English musicologist and historian (d. 1900) 1823 – Goldwin Smith, English-Canadian historian and journalist (d. 1910) 1831 – Salomon Jadassohn, German pianist and composer (d. 1902) 1841 – Johnny Mullagh, Australian cricketer (d. 1891) 1842 – Charles Wells, English brewer, founded Charles Wells Ltd (d. 1914) 1851 – Felix Adler, German-American religious leader and educator (d. 1933) 1860 – Annie Oakley, American target shooter (d. 1926) 1866 – Giovanni Agnelli, Italian businessman, founded Fiat S.p.A (d. 1945) 1867 – George Luks, American painter and illustrator (d. 1933) 1872 – Richard Willstätter, German-Swiss chemist and academic, Nobel Prize Laureate (d. 1942) 1879 – John Ireland, English composer and educator (d. 1962) 1884 – Harry Dean, English cricketer and coach (d. 1957) 1888 – John Logie Baird, Scottish engineer, invented the television (d. 1946) 1888 – Gleb W. Derujinsky, Russian-American sculptor (d. 1975) 1889 – Camillien Houde, Canadian lawyer and politician, 34th Mayor of Montreal (d. 1958) 1895 – István Barta, Hungarian water polo player (d. 1948) 1895 – Bert Lahr, American actor (d. 1967) 1898 – Jean Borotra, French tennis player (d. 1994) 1898 – Regis Toomey, American actor (d. 1991) 1899 – Alfred Hitchcock, English-American director and producer (d. 1980) 1899 – Soledad Mexia, Mexican–American super-centenarian (d. 2013) 1902 – Felix Wankel, German engineer (d. 1988) 1903 – Suat Hayri Ürgüplü, Turkish political figure (d. 1981) 1904 – Buddy Rogers, American actor and trombonist (d. 1999) 1906 – Chuck Carroll, American football player and lawyer (d. 2003) 1906 – Art Shires, American baseball player and boxer (d. 1967) 1907 – Basil Spence, Scottish architect, designed Coventry Cathedral (d. 1976) 1908 – Gene Raymond, American actor and pilot (d. 1998) 1911 – William Bernbach, American advertiser, co-founded DDB Worldwide (d. 1982) 1912 – Claire Cribbs, American basketball player and coach (d. 1985) 1912 – Ben Hogan, American golfer and sportscaster (d. 1997) 1912 – Salvador Luria, Italian-American microbiologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1991) 1913 – Makarios III, Greek archbishop and politician, 1st President of Cyprus (d. 1977) 1913 – Fred Davis, English snooker player (d. 1998) 1914 – Luis Mariano, Spanish actor and singer (d. 1970) 1917 – Sid Gordon, American baseball player (d. 1975) 1918 – Noor Hassanali, Trinidadian lawyer and politician, 2nd President of Trinidad and Tobago (d. 2006) 1918 – Frederick Sanger, English biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2013) 1919 – Rex Humbard, American evangelist and television host (d. 2007) 1919 – George Shearing, English jazz pianist (d. 2011) 1920 – Neville Brand, American actor (d. 1992) 1921 – Louis Frémaux, French conductor 1921 – Jimmy McCracklin, American singer-songwriter and pianist (d. 2012) 1922 – Chuck Gilmur, American basketball player, coach, and educator (d. 2011) 1925 – Benny Bailey, American trumpet player, songwriter, and producer (Kenny Clarke/Francy Boland Big Band) (d. 2005) 1926 – Fidel Castro, Cuban lawyer and politician, 15th President of Cuba 1928 – John Tidmarsh, English journalist and radio host 1929 – Pat Harrington, Jr., American actor (d. 2016) 1930 – Wilfried Hilker, German footballer and referee 1930 – Don Ho, American singer and ukulele player (d. 2007) 1930 – Bernard Manning, English comedian (d. 2007) 1930 – Wilmer Mizell, American baseball player and politician (d. 1999) 1930 – Bob Wiesler, American baseball player (d. 2014) 1933 – Joycelyn Elders, American admiral and physician, 15th Surgeon General of the United States 1933 – Madhur Jaffrey, Indian actress and author 1935 – Alex de Renzy, American director and producer (d. 2001) 1935 – Mudcat Grant, American baseball player and sportscaster 1936 – Kostas Hatzis, Greek singer-songwriter 1938 – Dave "Baby" Cortez, American pianist 1940 – Bill Musselman, American basketball player and coach (d. 2000) 1943 – Fred Hill, American football player 1943 – Michael Willetts, English sergeant, George Cross recipient (d. 1971) 1944 – Divina Galica, English skier and race car driver 1945 – Lars Engqvist, Swedish politician, Deputy Prime Minister of Sweden 1945 – Gary Gregor, American basketball player 1945 – Robin Jackman, Indian-English cricketer and sportscaster 1945 – Howard Marks, Welsh cannabis smuggler, writer, and legalisation campaigner (d. 2016) 1947 – Fred Stanley, American baseball player and manager 1947 – John Stocker, Canadian voice actor and director 1947 – Margareta Winberg, Swedish politician, Deputy Prime Minister of Sweden 1947 – Justus Thigpen, American basketball player 1948 – Kathleen Battle, American operatic soprano 1949 – Jim Brunzell, American wrestler 1949 – Bobby Clarke, Canadian ice hockey player and manager 1949 – Philippe Petit, French tightrope walker 1950 – Rusty Gerhardt, American baseball player, coach, and manager 1951 – Dan Fogelberg, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2007) 1951 – Ric Parnell, English drummer and songwriter 1952 – Dave Carter, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2002) 1952 – Tom Davis, American actor and screenwriter (d. 2012) 1952 – Gary Gibbs, American football player and coach 1952 – Herb Ritts, American photographer and director (d. 2002) 1952 – Hughie Thomasson, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2007) 1953 – Tom Cohen, American philosopher, theorist, and academic 1953 – Thomas Pogge, German philosopher and academic 1953 – Peter Wright, English historian and author 1954 – Nico Assumpção, Brazilian bass player (d. 2001) 1955 – Keith Ahlers, English race car driver 1955 – Hideo Fukuyama, Japanese race car driver 1955 – Paul Greengrass, English director and screenwriter 1958 – David Feherty, Northern Irish golfer and sportscaster 1958 – Feargal Sharkey, Northern Irish singer-songwriter (The Undertones) 1958 – Randy Shughart, American sergeant, Medal of Honor recipient (d. 1993) 1959 – Danny Bonaduce, American radio personality and comedian 1959 – Michael Bradley, Irish bass player and radio host (The Undertones) 1959 – Bruce French, English cricketer and coach 1959 – Tom Niedenfuer, American baseball player 1960 – Koji Kondo, Japanese pianist and composer 1960 – Ivar Stukolkin, Estonian swimmer 1961 – Neil Mallender, English cricketer and umpire 1961 – Tom Perrotta, American novelist and screenwriter 1961 – Tomasz Starzewski, English fashion designer 1962 – Thanos Kalliris, Greek singer-songwriter 1962 – John Slattery, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1963 – Steve Higgins, American talk show co-host and announcer, writer, producer, comedian and impressionist 1963 – Valerie Plame, American CIA agent and author 1964 – Jay Buhner, American baseball player and sportscaster 1964 – Ian Haugland, Swedish drummer 1964 – Debi Mazar, American actress 1964 – Tom Prince, American baseball player and manager 1965 – Mark Lemke, American baseball player, coach, and radio host 1965 – Hayato Matsuo, Japanese composer and conductor 1966 – Scooter Barry, American basketball player 1966 – Shayne Corson, Canadian ice hockey player 1967 – Dave Jamerson, American basketball player 1967 – Digna Ketelaar, Dutch tennis player 1968 – Tal Bachman, Canadian singer-songwriter 1968 – Todd Hendricks, American football player and coach 1968 – Tony Jarrett, English sprinter and hurdler 1969 – Midori Ito, Japanese figure skater 1970 – Will Clarke, American author 1970 – Spike Dudley, American wrestler and trainer 1970 – Elvis Grbac, American football player and coach 1970 – Alan Shearer, English footballer and manager 1971 – Patrick Carpentier, Canadian race car driver 1971 – Adam Housley, American baseball player and journalist 1971 – David Monahan, American actor and screenwriter 1972 – Kevin Plank, American businessman, founded Under Armour 1973 – Molly Henneberg, American journalist 1973 – Eric Medlen, American race car driver (d. 2007) 1974 – Scott MacRae, American baseball player and coach 1974 – Dušan Jelić, Serbian-Greek basketball player 1974 – Joe Perry, English snooker player 1974 – Jarrod Washburn, American baseball player and coach 1975 – Shoaib Akhtar, Pakistani cricketer 1975 – Marty Turco, Canadian ice hockey player and sportscaster 1976 – Geno Carlisle, American basketball player 1976 – Nicolás Lapentti, Ecuadorian tennis player 1977 – Michael Klim, Polish-Australian swimmer 1977 – Kenyan Weaks, American basketball player and coach 1978 – Dwight Smith, American football player 1979 – Román Colón, Dominican baseball player 1979 – Corey Patterson, American baseball player 1979 – Taizō Sugimura, Japanese politician 1980 – Murtz Jaffer, Canadian journalist 1980 – Panagiotis Markouizos, Greek figure skater 1981 – Jonathon Dutton, Australian actor and director 1982 – Shani Davis, American speed skater 1982 – Kalenna Harper, American singer-songwriter and producer 1982 – Gary McSheffrey, English footballer 1982 – Gil Ofarim, German singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor 1982 – Christopher Raeburn English fashion designer 1982 – Sebastian Stan, Romanian-American actor 1983 – Dallas Braden, American baseball player 1983 – Aleš Hemský, Czech ice hockey player 1983 – Ľubomír Michalík, Slovak footballer 1983 – Christian Müller, German footballer 1983 – Elisha Yaffe, American actor and producer 1984 – L'Aura, Italian singer-songwriter and pianist 1984 – Alona Bondarenko, Ukrainian tennis player 1984 – Niko Kranjčar, Croatian footballer 1984 – Boone Logan, American baseball player 1984 – James Morrison, English singer-songwriter and guitarist 1984 – Morteza Pashaei, Iranian singer-songwriter (d. 2014) 1985 – Gerrit van Look, German rugby player and coach 1986 – Demetrious Johnson, American mixed martial artist 1987 – Pepe Diokno, Filipino director, producer, and screenwriter 1987 – Devin McCourty, American football player 1987 – Jason McCourty, American football player 1987 – Jamie Reed, Welsh footballer 1988 – Keith Benson, American basketball player 1988 – Brandon Workman, American baseball player 1989 – Greg Draper, New Zealand footballer 1989 – Justin Greene, American basketball player 1989 – Israel Jiménez, Mexican footballer 1990 – Shila Amzah, Malaysian singer-songwriter and actress 1990 – DeMarcus Cousins, American basketball player 1990 – Benjamin Stambouli, French footballer 1991 – Dave Days, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1991 – Alexander Kačaniklić, Swedish footballer 1992 – Lucas Moura, Brazilian footballer 1992 – Katrina Gorry, Australian football player 1992 – Alicja Tchórz, Polish swimmer 1993 – Johnny Gaudreau, American ice hockey player 1993 – Moses Mbye, Australian rugby league player 1993 – Dominika Stará, Slovak singer 1993 – Bo-mi, South Korean singer and actress (Apink) 1994 – Filip Forsberg, Swedish ice hockey player 1996 – Antonia Lottner, German tennis player 1998 – Dalma Gálfi, Hungarian tennis player Deaths 586 – Radegund, Frankish princess and saint (b. 520) 604 – Emperor Wen of Sui (b. 541) 612 – Fabia Eudokia, Byzantine empress (b. 580) 900 – Zwentibold, French son of Arnulf of Carinthia (b. 870) 1134 – Irene of Hungary (b. 1088) 1297 – Nawrūz, Mongol emir 1382 – Eleanor of Aragon, Queen of Castile (b. 1358) 1523 – Gerard David, Flemish painter (b. 1460) 1617 – Johann Jakob Grynaeus, Swiss clergyman and theologian (b. 1540) 1667 – Jeremy Taylor, Irish bishop and saint (b. 1613) 1686 – Louis Maimbourg, French priest and historian (b. 1610) 1721 – Jacques Lelong, French priest and author (b. 1665) 1744 – John Cruger, Danish-American businessman and politician, 39th Mayor of New York City (b. 1678) 1749 – Johann Elias Schlegel, German poet and critic (b. 1719) 1766 – Margaret Fownes-Luttrell, English painter (b. 1726) 1826 – René Laennec, French physician, invented the stethoscope (b. 1781) 1863 – Eugène Delacroix, French painter and lithographer (b. 1798) 1865 – Ignaz Semmelweis, Hungarian physician and obstetrician (b. 1818) 1910 – Florence Nightingale, Italian-English nurse and theologian (b. 1820) 1912 – Jules Massenet, French composer (b. 1842) 1917 – Eduard Buchner, German chemist and zymologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1860) 1934 – Mary Hunter Austin, American author and playwright (b. 1868) 1946 – H. G. Wells, English novelist, historian, and critic (b. 1866) 1954 – Demetrius Constantine Dounis, Greek violinist and mandolin player (b. 1886) 1958 – Francis J. McCormick, American football, basketball player, and coach (b. 1903) 1958 – Otto Witte, German acrobat (b. 1868) 1963 – Louis Bastien, French cyclist and fencer (b. 1881) 1965 – Hayato Ikeda, Japanese lawyer and politician, 58th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1899) 1971 – W. O. Bentley, English race car driver and engineer, founded Bentley Motors Limited (b. 1888) 1975 – Murilo Mendes, Brazilian poet and telegrapher (b. 1901) 1977 – Henry Williamson, English farmer and author (b. 1895) 1979 – Andrew Dasburg, American painter and sculptor (b. 1887) 1984 – Tigran Petrosian, Georgian-Armenian chess player (b. 1929) 1986 – Way Bandy, American make-up artist (b. 1941) 1986 – Helen Mack, American actress (b. 1913) 1989 – Tim Richmond, American race car driver (b. 1955) 1989 – Larkin I. Smith, American police officer and politician (b. 1944) 1991 – James Roosevelt, American general and politician (b. 1907) 1991 – Jack Ryan, American engineer (b. 1926) 1995 – Alison Hargreaves, English mountaineer (b. 1963) 1995 – Jan Křesadlo, Czech-English psychologist and author (b. 1926) 1995 – Mickey Mantle, American baseball player and sportscaster (b. 1931) 1995 – Rob Slater, American mountaineer (b. 1960) 1996 – António de Spínola, Portuguese general and politician, 14th President of Portugal (b. 1910) 1996 – David Tudor, American pianist and composer (b. 1926) 1998 – Nino Ferrer, Italian-French singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1934) 1998 – Edward Ginzton, Ukrainian-American physicist and academic (b. 1915) 1998 – Julien Green, American author (b. 1900) 1998 – Waneta Hoyt, American serial killer (b. 1946) 1998 – Rafael Robles, Dominican-American baseball player (b. 1947) 1999 – Ignatz Bubis, German religious leader (b. 1927) 1999 – Jaime Garzón, Colombian journalist and lawyer (b. 1960) 1999 – Gopal Shankar Misra, Indian vichitra veena player and educator (b. 1957) 2001 – Otto Stuppacher, Austrian race car driver (b. 1947) 2001 – Jim Hughes, American baseball player and manager (b. 1923) 2003 – Ed Townsend, American singer-songwriter and producer (b. 1929) 2004 – Julia Child, American chef, author, and television host (b. 1912) 2005 – Miguel Arraes, Brazilian lawyer and politician (b. 1916) 2005 – David Lange, New Zealand lawyer and politician, 32nd Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1942) 2006 – Tony Jay, English-American voice actor and singer (b. 1933) 2006 – Jon Nödtveidt, Swedish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Dissection and Ophthalamia) (b. 1975) 2007 – Brian Adams, American wrestler (b. 1964) 2007 – Brooke Astor, American philanthropist and socialite (b. 1902) 2007 – Phil Rizzuto, American baseball player and sportscaster (b. 1917) 2008 – Henri Cartan, French mathematician and academic (b. 1904) 2008 – Bill Gwatney, American politician (b. 1959) 2008 – Jack Weil, American businessman (b. 1901) 2009 – Lavelle Felton, American basketball player (b. 1980) 2009 – Allen Shellenberger, American drummer (Lit) (b. 1969) 2009 – Les Paul, American Guitar Player (b.1915) 2010 – Panagiotis Bachramis, Greek footballer (b. 1976) 2010 – Lance Cade, American wrestler (b. 1981) 2010 – Edwin Newman, American journalist and author (b. 1919) 2011 – Tareque Masud, Bangladeshi director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1957) 2011 – Mishuk Munier, Bangladeshi journalist and cinematographer (b. 1959) 2012 – Hugo Adam Bedau, American philosopher and academic (b. 1926) 2012 – Helen Gurley Brown, American journalist and author (b. 1922) 2012 – Kathi Goertzen, American journalist (b. 1958) 2012 – Ray Jordon, Australian cricketer and coach (b. 1937) 2012 – Johnny Pesky, American baseball player and manager (b. 1919) 2012 – Joan Roberts, American actress and singer (b. 1917) 2013 – Lothar Bisky, German politician (b. 1941) 2013 – Tompall Glaser, American singer (Tompall & the Glaser Brothers) (b. 1933) 2013 – Aaron Selber, Jr., American businessman and philanthropist (b. 1927) 2013 – Jean Vincent, French footballer and manager (b. 1930) 2014 – Frans Brüggen, Dutch flute player and conductor (b. 1934) 2014 – Eduardo Campos, Brazilian politician, 14th Brazilian Minister of Science and Technology (b. 1965) 2014 – Columba Domínguez, Mexican actress (b. 1929) 2014 – Martino Finotto, Italian race car driver (b. 1933) 2014 – Süleyman Seba, Turkish footballer and manager (b. 1926) 2014 – Robert Bruce Smith, IV, American historian and educator (b. 1945) 2015 – Watban Ibrahim al-Tikriti, Iraqi politician, Iraqi Minister of Interior (b. 1952) 2015 – Bob Fillion, Canadian ice hockey player and manager (b. 1920) 2015 – Om Prakash Munjal, Indian businessman and philanthropist, co-founded Hero Cycles (b. 1928) 2015 – John A. Nerud, American horse trainer (b. 1913) 2016 – Kenny Baker, English actor and musician (b. 1934) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Benedetto Sinigardi Cassian of Imola Clara Maass (with Nightingale Lutheran Church) Florence Nightingale, Octavia Hill Hippolytus of Rome Maximus the Confessor Pope Pontian Radegunde Jeremy Taylor (Anglican Communion) August 13 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Independence Day (Central African Republic), celebrates the independence of Central African Republic from France in 1960. International Lefthanders Day (International) Women's Day, commemorates the enaction of Tunisian Code of Personal Status in 1956. (Tunisia) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to August 13. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:August